Not About Angels
by GreekAuthor
Summary: Nadia has lived on her own for 8 years. Her family is gone and now is on her own. (somewhat based off of fruits basket with different people) Songfic: Not About Angels- Birdy
1. Chapter 1

Not About Angels

Ch. 1

_We know full well there's just time. So is it wrong to dance this line? If you're heart was full of love, could you give it up?_

Eight years ago:

"Mom, please stay with me. Don't close your eyes, I'm begging you. You're all I have left…," I choked with tears as I kneeled by the bed holding my dying mother.

"Nadia, you must know, it's my time. I've had a good amount of time in this world and I was so proud that I could be called your mother," my mother spoke to my ten year old self. "If only I worked hard enough, I could've gone to the hospital and I could've stayed with you a little longer, I'm sorry I didn't try my absolute best. My heart is filled of love for you, but now you need to give me up and move on," she said, tearing up.

A hand went to the back of her neck, and she took off her tear shaped pendant. She gently placed it in my hand. This necklace has been in my family for generations, and now it was my time to take up the honor of being its new carrier.

"Mom, you worked your hardest and your best for us. Be sure when you're in heaven, you say hi to sis. and dad for me," I said to her.

"I won't forget for even a moment. I lo...ve ….you," she quietly whispered. Those were the last words I ever heard from my mother. I couldn't believe that now she was gone too, and that I was the last one left in this broken family.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_'Cause what about, what about angels? They will come, they will go make us special. Don't give me up, Don't give me up_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping in their undeniable loud way. I got out of my sleeping bag, stretched, and scraped my dark brown hair back into a ponytail. I touched the area around my neck to make sure that the necklace was still there. Luckily, it was. I've been living in this little cabin I found in the woods for eight years now and on my own. I managed to be able to eat and live healthily because of money my mom had left me that will probably last a couple more years, hopefully.

I got up and went to the bathroom, sort a bathroom. It was just a room with a metal basin filled of water, a mirror, and a bathtub from our old house, but of course, you had to fill the water yourself. I brushed my teeth, freshened up, and changed into my school uniform. Yes, I have a uniform because I go to some super fancy school. I only got to go there because the administration saw that I have top grades and I told them that my mother died along with my sister. Of course, they thought I was living with my dad, but I left out the detail that he had also passed away.

After I was clean and ready for school, I went to my makeshift kitchen. It also had a metal basin with water in it. I was lucky enough to have found a fresh spring next to the cabin. I also had a few cabinets on the wall, left from this place's past owners. There was also a little space in the ground which I built to keep my food and drinks cold. My living room also had an old couch from the old apartment and a work table. It also had a whole wall of pure glass.

I made myself a fruit salad from the fruits I grow in my garden. I also grow vegetables and wheat for bread. I've been mostly living off of fruits, vegetables, and bread since mom died. I also sometimes have meat from hunting in the woods. My mom had bought me a pretty longbow when I was eight because I always wanted to learn archery and from then, I self taught myself.

I read my wrist-watch. 7:45 already? It takes me 15-20 minutes to get to school and I had to get to school fifteen minutes early and school is at 8:20! I dump my old bowl with strawberry juice remains in it into the 'sink'. I rush to the door and slip on my beat up running shoes and hold my sperrys which complete my uniform while grabbing my satchel bag. I pat down my uniform which consist of a button-down shirt, navy neck tie, and a navy plaid skirt with white knee-socks. The skirt was also above the knees, but it was proper.

The outside of my house is sort of picture perfect. There's my mini fruits and vegetable garden and over time, the flowers have covered almost every aspect of the outside of my cabin. Of course I cut them from the window spots and a pathway empty of flowers for walking or in my case, running. Well, that's my house and I sprint off to school. I let my feet sprint my way to school.

I make it in time with two minutes to spare. I stop outside the school which is one of those gated ones with a garden leading to the freaking front door of the palace like school. I make my way through the gardens' paths. There were only a few people here since it was 15 minutes to class. Most people start arrive at ten minutes till the bell rang.

Well its time to get to work. I step through the door and my torture starts now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

_How unfair, it's just our luck,Found something real that's out of touch, But if you'd searched the whole wide world, Would you dare to let it go?_

It was the period before the end of school and I was walking to my last class. As I was walking the populars passed by. Oh yeah, my school has this wacko system. The richer you are, the higher status you have. Let's start by naming this seven person group.

First there are the girls who are actually decent, nice people. There is Leanne Greene. People call her Leaf though and she has perfect brown hair and soft green eyes. She also excels in academics. Next, there's is Yellow Michaels. Yes, yellow, you heard right. She has blond hair and super light hazel eyes. She is small and quiet. Then, there's Crystal Johnson. She's nicknamed Crys though. She has brown hair, usually in two pigtails and crystal blue eyes.

Then, there are the dudes. First, there is Samuel Oakley. People call him Gary because heaven knows why. He has dark green eyes and brown hair. Next, there's Ashton Red Jackson. Though we address him as Red, his middle name. He's actually decent and is very kind. Then, there is Ethan Gold. Though, he hates his first name so everyone addresses him as Gold. He is quite the obnoxious flirt. Finally, there's Anton Jacoby. He has dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. Did I just say that? Well, imagine that. Oh whatev- ow. Who just bumped into me?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here," a voice said (a male voice) while he handed me a book I dropped. We were both crouched down to pick up the books I dropped.

"Thank you, I'm sorry. It's truly my fault, I wasn't looking where I w..as go...ing " I said as I looked up, we stood up, and I say who it was. Speak of the sun and it will shine. It was him, Anton Jacoby. It was like he was staring down my brown eyes with those blue eyes of him. Then, I noticed that we were both standing there for about ten long seconds.

"I should be on my way," we said at the same time. We both laughed a little.

"Well, see you later," he said, walking away. *RING* Shoot! That's the early bell. I got to run to my next class with lightning speed. Here we go.

Well, I'm here, home ed. I'm. So happy, today is baking. And I made it right on time. I was at my table, preparing the last touches on my pie before sending it to the oven. I was going to make a parfait afterwards.

"Ah, Mr. Jacoby, so glad you could join us. Please take your place by Miss. Wilson. She's at the second table in the third row," my teacher told this Jacoby kid. That name, I know that I've heard it many times before. Well, I'll have a partner to help now.

"Need any help there," a voice said behind me. Probably the Jacoby person. I turned around and- what. It's Anton. Holy Mary, mother of Jesus.

"Oh yeah, umm, you can cut some strawberries," I said as I handed him a knife. He took it with a smile. I picked up my pie and took it to the oven and set it in. Well, now I can get started on that parfait. I make my way over back to my table.

"So, home ed. huh?," I said slicing granola chunks. He gave a small grin.

"Yeah, band wasn't right for me and this was the only other option," he said still slicing strawberries.

"Well, lucky you have an experienced partner," I replied mixing vanilla into some yogurt.

"Yup, lucky me. How long have you been doing this?," he asked.

"I dunno, probably since 6th grade," I answered back to his question. He had a smile and a surprised look on his face.

"Well, good thing I got partnered with you and not a crazy fangirl. That would b-," he stopped abruptly, having dropped his knife.

"Getting a little clumsy there, are we," I said smiling, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, shut u- ow," he said picking it up only to drop it again. I looked to see a bloody hand. He picked it up by the blade.

"I can't believe you picked it up by the blade. Don't you know there's this something us bakers call sharp," I said grabbing a towel.

"No duh, I wasn't thinking. And I'm fine," he retorted, clutching his hand.

"I think not. Just stop being stubborn, I don't bite," I replied back, grabbing his arm with towel in hand. He yanked away with a scared look in his eyes.

"I got.. to go," he explained, running away and out the door. Three girls got up at the same time, Crystal, Yellow, and Leaf. They head out the door, following him. Though Yellow stayed behind as she saw me packing up my things.

"Thank you for your concern, but my friends and I will take it from here. Trust me, you don't want to get involved. Thank you again," she said in her small voice, bowing slightly. What? I'm a little responsible though. I was the one talking to him, causing him to be distracted. All my life, I've been left out. Now, getting my chance to be a part of something, I'm told I have to be held back. No more. I rush to the door and turn back to the teacher.

"It's fine, Malia. I'll grab your pie for you when it's done baking and have it sent to your locker," she, Mrs. Letchas offered with a smile. I smiled back at her with gratitude and sprinted down the hallways. It's my time to finally get my chance in this life.


End file.
